Im Walking On The Sunshine
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Skylar A.K.A. Sunshine is a girl who tries to find her Real family and excape her past and her Ex heads off To New York where she finds Love Friendship maybey even Death? and The Delancy Brothers and her Ex want to....read and find out!
1. See The Sunshine in New York!

Ok......Heres My 1st Newsie story ever...and dont get mad if I miss anything I havent seen Newsies in like 2 yrs...so Bare with Me......R/R..I Kbow it's Short but Oh Well!!!  
  
Skylar Salvato Sighed she was on her way to New York...hoping to excape her past and relive a new destiny so why not then to excape to another state? The State she's from is The Great State Of Texas!!!Sure she was going to miss the people of Texas and even her Family but her Ex boyfriend was after her trying to steal her money and her life! So she quicly got on the train and headed off to a new life....  
  
Skylar soon got bored with the scenery and fell asleep she awoke to someone saying First Stop Manhattan, New York!!! Skylar smiled she finally made it to New York away from her deadly Past to relive a new Future...So Skylar got off and began looking around she saw some Newsies who were selling Papers and a young one came up to her and said By me pape miss? Skylar Smiled at the young boy and said sure how much is it? just a penny per pape..and by the way da names Snipeshooter who are you'se? My Names....Skylar Started and Decided to use a nickname...Sunshine...People call me Sunshine...Dats a Nice Name for You'se Snipeshotter said smiling well I'se got to goes...I'll see you's later maybey....Ok Bye Snipeshooter!!! Skylar Called after him as he ran to sell his papers to more people...Sunshine smiled thinking cute kid....  
  
Soon it began to get dark and Sunshine managed to get an apartment but she decided to take a walk but unfortantly for her so did the Delancsy Brothers..They began to follow her and it was annoying her so she stopped and turned around and punched Oscar hard in the Face making him fall down mainly from surprise...Morris kept laughing at Oscar so Sunshine turned to him and said I wouldnt be laughing If I were you Happy Boy!! and she kicked him in the place where the Sun dont shine...and he fell over Sunshine made a break for it...and she managed to get to her apartment thinking well Today was a nice day since she made some new friends!!  
  
Sorry!! ...It's So Short...My Dad Kicked Me Off!!! and Also I wanted to see If I should Continue with this hmmm....I Dunno..well R/R!!!! 


	2. A Fight with Sunshine

Ok...I STILL dont own anything except Sunshine and any other characters that get put in this story....Thanx RachelKoodles4you 4 your great review!!!you guys should really read her newsie stories there really great and if you dont you don't know what ur missing!! so R/R!!!peeps!!!and some of the stuff Sunshine may say is probally used today but preeeetend it was used back in 1899 or 1900..or at least in Texas!!!  
  
Im Walking On The Sunshine pt.2-A Rescue and some new friends.......  
  
Sunshine sighed she was looking for a job but she didnt want to be a stripper or any show girl she wanted to have something plain and simple enough to get her some more money in life. So Sunshine decided to go for a walk and look around to see if their is a decent job to do.....She was walking until she heard a few screams. So she ran to the voices which were in the Alley and she saw.........  
  
The boy she met called Snipeshooter and two other young boys, and she looked to see who was picking on them and what she saw were the stupid Delancy Brothers.....  
  
"Great now that all my friends are here Let the fun begin" Sunshine said smiling to herself...  
  
Sunshine then shouted "Hey Delancy Freaks leave them youngins alone!!"  
  
The Delancy's looks over at her and smiled and Oscar stepped forward and started introducing himself...  
  
"Hello Sweet thing we never really got to meet Im Oscar Delancy and this is Morris Delancy..."  
  
"Congraguations....."Sunshine muttered under her breath....  
  
Then when they werent paying attention...Sunshine jumped onto a nearby trash can and jumped onto the Delancy brother punching and kicking..and hey they were actually bleeding...Oscr and Morris got mad and tried to attack Sunshine but she sidestepped and then raised her foot up high and kicked him hard in the face knocking him backward, Then him and morris left but not before saying...  
  
"This..isn't over yet goily....." The Delancy brothers than ran away and Sunshine sighed and looked back at the kids who were staring wide eyed at her.....  
  
Before she could say anything Snipeshooter ran towards her and started babbling...  
  
"woah your dat goil yesterday arent you'se?, How did you'se learn to fight like dat? Goils can't usually fight! you'se never told me you'se were an expert!"  
  
"Woah settle down ok I'll awnser your questions...1.Yes I am....2.I can only fight in Life and Death Situations...3.Yes they Can!! 4.That's becauce im not one...  
  
Snipeshooter stared at her funny before introducing his two friends who were looking pretty clueless:"Ok Sunshine dis is Boots he said pointing to a black boy who was just standing there staring at us and dis is Les Jacobs he said pointing at a the youngest one who was smiling at Sunshine.  
  
"Ok..Thats great nice to meet you..."Sunshine said smiling.  
  
"Our Pleasure" They all said smiling at Sunshine.  
  
"Ya...umm...so do ya have any good jobs around here..? see Im from Texas and I have no clue about New York or anything....soooo....ya"Sunshine said nervously.  
  
"It's okay"Snipeshooter said grinning at the others and then he continued "I think we know a place we can book you..."  
  
"oh..I dont think so!! Im not gonna be a stripper or showgirl!!!!"Sunshine said angrily.  
  
Sunshine then looked normal again when she noticed there shocked expressions then Boots said..  
  
"Oh no..we's never do dat Sunshine..."Boots said quietly blushing a little.  
  
"Ok..Im sorry...."Sunshine said feeling embarassed at herself since they were just kids.  
  
"So...where is this place?"Sunshine asked.  
  
"It's the Newsboys lodging house!!"Les said proudly.  
  
"The What?"Sunshine said dumfounded.  
  
"The Newsyboy lodging house"Boots and Snipeshooter repeated.  
  
"What's that?"Sunshine asked.  
  
"It's a place where Newsies which are Newsboys sell da papes and dey each cost a penny..were newsies to ya know.."Snipeshooter said smiling.  
  
"Cool..Let's check this place out?"Sunshine said smiling.  
  
"okay..They all agreed.  
  
"Wait are there any girls here?"Sunshine asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't have to stay with just boys..not like it was a bad idea or anything but she just got here and for all she knows some could be dandreous like the Delancy brothers...  
  
"Yes..But deres 5 goils in dere and Im sure they'll make you comfortable"Boots said "Sunshine said smiling.  
  
Soon they got to the Newsboy Lodging house where they say a Gouy who was cute in Sunshines opinion and he was wearing a red bandana and looked like a cowboy...  
  
Sunshine tried hard not to laugh but he was dancing and singing to himself...  
  
"Hey Jack!!!" Snipeshooter called out to his older friend.  
  
The one called Jack turned and smiled but his face was serious though and he started to say..  
  
"Where were you'se guys? You missed Lunch at Tibby's!!!"Jack exclaimed not looking to pleased.  
  
"We's were with her Snipeshooter said pointing at Sunshine who just smiled. "She saved us from da Delancy Brothers and she fought and everything I'd never seen a goil we know do!!Snipeshooter said loudly which drawed every newsie there attention which made Sunshine turn a little red from embarassment.  
  
"You'se did did you?"Jack said smiling and then he spit in his hand holding it out.  
  
But a boy who looked like a teen said "Jack she's a girl show her with respect!!!and Jack rolled his eyes and was about to wipe it off when Sunshine Spit in her own hand and smirked saying "The Names Sunshine Pleased to make you Aquaintence Cowboy!!"Sunshine said grinning.  
  
Jack smirked and said "Pleasure to meet you'se..How do you'se know me nick name?"  
  
Sunshine rolled her eyes and said "Aint it Ovious...She said pointing at his oufit  
  
"Oh ya forgot dat.."He said blushing.  
  
Snipeshooter then started talking about How I needed a job though the way he was saying it made it seem Sunshine was a street rat....But can you really tell anymore these days?  
  
Jack smiled and nodded and said "Sure..you'se can have a job..I'll let me pal Mush show you wear da Goils room is dat okay?" Sunshine nodded and smiled.  
  
A Cute boy came up to her and introduced himself as Mush and he bagan to lead her towards the goirls room where she only saw three girls sitting around talking and when they saw Sunshine and Mush they quieted it down a bit.  
  
Mush than began to tell them about Sunshine and soon left her with them to go hang with Jack probally because he was nervous of standing in the girls room.  
  
A Pretty girl blonde girl came up and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, Me names Zero because I aint got nuthin in me head at all" she said smiling. She was a skinny girl kinda pale with the longest lightest blonde hair Sunshines ever seen in her life...She met the other girl who were known as FireStar..a tan girl with Dark Read hair who had a major crush on Mush and she had a temper problem because if she saw any girl look at Mush in the wrong way even smiling or staring she'd go up to that girl and tell her off! Sunshine met the last girl who was known as AngelFace who was the sweetest girl Sunshine has ever known who is Racetracks cousin and Sunshine found out that Angelface came here last year looking for her missing cousin Anthony Higgins and finally found him. Sunshine then learned that the other two girls that werent here names were Bright-Eyes who was funny and annoying she was a light brown haired goil who was crushingBIG TIME on RaceTrack Higgins..but told nobody but Angelface and oh..ya AngelFace is a girl who's really tan and is a brunette and she likes KidBlink The Last girl was a black girl named Starlight who was kinda dressed like a pirateNote:If you seen POTC she looked like Annemarie..hehe..and this girl liked Specs and Skittery.....she had long black hair and a red bandana around her head...Sunshine smiled. Soon It was 2 hours later and She end up meeting The Girls.  
  
All the girls seemed to like her alot..and they had alot in common and weeks had passed and selling stuff was great and Sunshine remembered when she went to Tibbys the third day and met The Love of her life her major Crush Spot Conlon..the Leader of the brooklyn Newsies. She had tripped and spilled her drink all over Spot and he threw his food at her face and it started off as a food fight and she was now best Fiends with Spot Conlon..her top 3 best frinds were 1.BrightEyes 2.Spot Conlon 3.Racetrack Higgins.  
  
And Soon Sunshine became nearly as great as Jack and she also became the Leader of the Girl Newsies and soon More and more girls began to fill in and Sunshine was smoking her cigar thinking of her life and everything in it.....Sunshine had everything she could ever want friends sisters a family...All was great until a few days later when she and Bright eyes were hanging at her apartment when the doorbell rang and when she awnsered it she saw..Her Ex boyfriend and he simply said..."Hello DollFace!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOWhats gonna happen now more to come......Stay tuned to PART 3!!!!!!If u want I dunno and If ur wondering Sunshine likes Snipeshooter as an annoying little brother..sorry theres not gonna be any romance for them....Sunshine does like Spot,Jack and Mush... but she likes Jack as an older brother but Mush and Spot as a love interest....hmm....hehe a Love Triangle!!!lol...well R/R....and You can get me ideas!!! 


	3. Here Comes Trouble

:::::::::::Ok..Here's A New Chapter....and it's short...her ex-boyfriend's name shall be in this,..RR

Im Walkin' on the Sunshine pt.3-Here comes Trouble...

Sunshine just stared at her ex-boyfriend Drake in horror. As Bright-Eyes walked over and said.

"Sunshine...who's this?" Bright-Eyes asked confused.

"This is my Ex-Boyfriend...Drake."Sunshine managed to say.

"Why is he here than?"B.E. asked.

"I Dunno..why are you here?"Sunshine asked Drake.

"To see you of course...Luv.."Drake said stepping in the house.

Sunshine and B.E. backed away in fear of what he might do.

B.E. then whispered "I sense bad vibes from this guy..."

Sunshine simply nodded.

Drake raised his hand to back-hand Sunshine. But Sunshine ducked and punched him in the gut. Drake howled in pain. and grabbed a book on the floor and rammed it at B.E.'s head, knocking her out cold. Sunshine growled. and did a double kick to his face. and grabbed his head and slammed it on the ground and he quickly got up and smacked Sunshine in the face. and shoved her against the counter. and started choking her. She then kneed him in the...you know. He then grabbed a knife and lunged at her. But B.E got up and grabbed a lamp and hit him inthe head with it. and she smiled and said.

"Now..that's one bad boyfriend.."She laughed.

Sunshine quickly grabbed B.E's hand and they ran out of the house, and in the direction of the lodging house.

::::::::Ok..that was boring I know...Just imagine Drake a vampire, Sunshine as Buffy, B.E. as Willow...Ya..anyways...RR..and give me some ideas...


End file.
